


Coffee for...?

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, and fluff e v e r y w h e r e, brian is the ultimate wingman even if he doesn't do anything but tease evan, cafe au again, delirious loves coming up with new names, slooooooowwwwwwly getting into this ship, this is one of the only h2ovanoss things i've written that i actually like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Evan is a barista who just wants to know the name of the cute customer who claims to be all manner of people.





	Coffee for...?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr by mellowdreemurr (melonmellow on here!) Part of the slowly-moving-fics thing.

“Name, please?” Evan blinked at the customer on the other side of the counter, eyebrows raised as he waited for the next ridiculous suggestion.

“Um, um, Delirious!” the man practically shouted, earning a few stares that he pointedly ignored. Evan sighed, unable to hold back a smile as the as-yet-unnamed man flashed his gorgeous grin at him.

Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Batman, Mr. President… the man had caught Evan’s attention from the first day he’d walked in, all insane laughter and clowny makeup that actually looked quite good on him. Evan had held his breath, waiting to learn the name of his newest crush, only to be told, with a little giggle that instantly ensnared his heart, that the caramel mocha latte was for Mr. Teddy Bear.

Evan shook his head as he scrawled “Delirious” on the cup before handing it to another barista. “I swear, man, you come up with the craziest names. Total is three forty-five, thanks.” His comment was only met with another one of those insane laughs before the mystery man walked to the pickup counter.

“Still trying to get his number, huh?”

Evan whipped his head around to the other cashier with a panicked glare. Terroriser was wearing his classic cheeky grin, and he hadn’t spoken quietly. “Shut up,” Evan muttered before turning to look back at today-Delirious, tomorrow-who-knows-what. The man was humming to himself and rocking on his heels, showing no sign that he’d heard.

Unheard by anyone else, Evan sighed in relief and turned to face the next customer.

 

The next day started the same, although mystery-man was a bit late. Evan watched the door anxiously, ignoring the jokes from Terroriser and hoping that maybe today he’d finally learn the man’s name. When he finally burst through the doors, instantly drawing all attention to him, Evan let out a wide smile, already grabbing a cup and scribbling out the order.

“Who’s it for today?” he called to the mystery man, sharpie at the ready.

“Today, I shall be known as- Bat, uh, Batcoon!”

Evan couldn’t help it; he had to put down the pen and laugh for a minute. The man instantly joined in, his cackling drowning out Evan’s soft wheezes. “Bat- batcoon? What is that, a superhero who lives in a dumpster?”

“Yeah!” said yesterday-Delirious-today-Batcoon. “An’, an’ at night he puts on his supersuit and saves the whole damn city!” He struck a superhero pose, a powerful stance with his hands on his hips.

“Well, I guess he definitely needs his coffee if he’s up all night saving lives,” Evan giggled as he finally put pen to cup and wrote the name.

“Say, then, who’s the love interest?” Terroriser broke in, leaning against the counter with another shit-eating grin. Evan’s face instantly flamed, and Batcoon gave him a puzzled frown.

“A love person, a-a-a love- what?”

“Yeah, a love interest,” Terroriser said. “All the greatest heroes have one.”

“Batcoon is the greatest superhero of all time! But, uh, no, there’s no, no one in the love area.” Delirious grinned at Terroriser before turning back to Evan. “Although I, I mean Batcoon definitely wouldn’t mind-”

His phone suddenly went off, blaring some heavy rap and coaxing a string of unintelligible curses out of Delirious-Batcoon as he checked a text. “Shit, I gotta go, um-”

“Let me just whip up that coffee.” Evan narrowed his eyes at Terroriser as the charming Irishman took the cup from Evan and walked away, leaving them alone at the register. “Won’t be but a minute.”

Evan wasn’t sure how to initiate a conversation with Batcoon, but the image of the man in front of him living in a dumpster was too funny. “So what are Batcoon’s super powers?”

“He can fly, of course! An-an-and he’s got night vision, and all the ladies love him to bits!” Batcoon/Delirious giggled, turning his attention away from his phone and back to Evan.

“All the ladies, huh? Every single one?” Evan drew back a bit, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“All the ladies AND all the guys!!”

Evan nearly dropped the cup.

“Latte for Batcoon, have fun saving the city.” Brian’s smirk told Evan that he’d heard every word of the conversation, and he felt his cheeks heat up again.

“I will, I will, yeah,” Batcoon huffed. “And maybe tonight, Batcoon will save you!”

Terroriser held back his laugh until Batcoon had left the cafe, leaning against Evan for support. “Oh, you should have seen your face,” he cried in laughter. “All the ladies and all the guys, ahaha!”

Evan just shoved him off his shoulder and walked to the back room, turning over mystery man’s words in his mind and trying to ignore the fact that he’d been very obviously staring at Evan’s lips.

 

“You gonna finally give me your name today?”

Evan didn’t mean to sound so crass, scowling at himself as soon as the words left his lips. Delirious-Batcoon-mystery-man looked a bit hurt, and Evan stammered out an apology, somehow keeping it comprehensible.

“Goddammit, I’m sorry. I’m- bad day. No sleep, angry manager. And I really, heh, really shouldn’t be telling a superhero about my ordinary problems.” Evan let out a soft chuckle as he automatically filled out the order.

“Well, Batcoon cares! He cares a lot, a lot a lot a lot, he does.” He moved as if to grab Evan’s hand, but stopped at the last second. “Um-”

The line was getting long, and Evans heart sank even further when he realized they couldn’t talk for long. “I’m sorry, superhero, but I need to know who to make this out to.” Evan hefted the coffee cup, giving an apologetic smile. He almost choked as he heard the mystery man mutter something that sounded suspiciously like “make out with you.”

And then the mystery man’s bright smile grew even brighter as he rattled off ten numbers as his name. Evan had copied them down onto the cup before he realized it was a phone number.

“That’s-” Evan stared at the cup, his whole face burning. “Is that-”

“That’s for you, pretty mister owl boy,” the man giggled, leaning over the register. “But for the name, you can put Jonathan. Can’t, um, no, we can’t, we can'thave the whole shop knowing how to reach a superhero, a-after all.”

Evan smiled shyly, one hand drifting to his owl pin that no one ever noticed- no one but his now-named mystery man. Jonathan blew a kiss at him and sauntered over to the pickup counter, and Evan stuffed the cup into his apron and filled out a new one. He’d already memorized the digits, but there was no way he was going to let it end up in someone else’s hands.

He watched Jonathan as Terroriser made the drink and called out the name. When Terroriser handed the latte to him, his voice faltered and he whipped his head over to Evan, his expression confused and excited.

Evan just smiled and nodded, making Terroriser let out a wild laugh of happiness for his friend. The smile never left Evans face for the rest of the day, and it was with extreme satisfaction that he pulled out the cup and punched the numbers into his phone.

_To: Jonathan_  So I hear Batcoon doesn’t have a love interest? (This is Evan from the cafe btw, it’s nice to finally know your name)

_From: Jonathan_  He doesn’t! But he likes this one restaurant at the corner of Fifth and Rose and hopes he’ll meet someone special there. I think I heard he’ll next be there tomorrow at seven, so if you want to see him come then!

_To: Jonathan_  It’s a date then.


End file.
